


Stiles Stilinski, Hot Mess

by Effystar



Series: Hot For Teacher [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow burning sterek, Teacher Derek, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/pseuds/Effystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' body mass is made up of flailing arms and anxiety but dam he loves staring at Derek's ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski, Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenorange/gifts).



It had been almost two weeks since the teachers meeting and classes officially started tomorrow. Stiles looked down at the starter pack that had been sent to every teacher, his eyes falling on a particular name, and the smiling photo beside it.

Derek Hale- physical education: Basketball

He swallowed thickly as his mind took him back to the man in the leather with the muscles who never did call him...

He stared at the phone number next to the man's name before sucking in a breath and adding it to his contacts, hoping he didn't end up drunk texting him one night.

Derek Hale: leather & muscles

Stiles was looking down at his lesson plans that he had been working on all summer with a sigh knowing no matter how much planning he did something would go wrong, I mean that was basically a Stilinski trait.

He got up from his desk in his tiny room with a small mumble moving to go to his closet, Stiles had never been one to look professional and really he didn't plan on starting any time soon but he would have to try and look a little more adult, he looked down at his t-shirt a slogan emblazoned across it:

'Support single mom's' 

He couldn't help but let out a small smile before fishing through his closet as his eyes travelled back to his phone, the itch in his hand made him grab it and tap out a text to a certain Leather clad faculty member.

'Hey Derek, got your number from the school starter pack :) I'm struggling on picking a shirt that is acceptable around students :p. Hope your school planning is going a bit better :) Stiles '

He hit send before he could regret his decision and turned back to his closet not expecting a reply.

His phone pinged about 5 mins after that and he swung around quickly to read the message, in fact so quickly that he stumbled over his own foot and ended up on the floor with the phone on his face. With a grumble he moved to read the message.

'Oh Hi Stiles, Sorry I never got to messaging you back. Oh what about the shirt you wore at the meeting? Sorry I don't really know your Closet, but something like that tends to work for asserting dominant while staying comfortable. As for planning things are okay, Somehow I managed to get bus duty for the first 2 weeks of school-D'

Stiles laughed at how detailed the response back, also it seemed very professional, he let out a sigh before re-reading it and noticing something he could comment on.

'Its okay I know its hard being a Porn Star :P Oh So you were paying attention to what I was wearing then ;)' 

He smirked as he hit send, before freaking out that he may of taken that bit to far and practically staring at his phone waiting for a reply.

The reply seemed to take forever to come but when his phone pinged he scrambled to enter the lock code for his phone, looking at the reply.

'It was a very nice shirt Stiles, it fit well. And what did I tell you! being a porn star was too much work-D'

Stiles groans at the basic feel to the text, as much as it was a nice thing for Derek to say he felt as if he had basically downloaded a text template, stiles wanted to get him out of the text comfort zone, he smirked as he typed out his reply.

'You know it looks better when it's on the floor ;) and I'm not sure I understand how hard maybe you would have to show me someday"

Derek's reply wasn't cold but it wasn't exactly him enjoying the text that stiles had sent, Stiles read and re-read the text with a small sigh.

"Maybe Stiles.-D"

Derek wasn't even flirting back! Stiles let out a groan as his phone slipped from his hands and hit him in the face. 'Way to Go Stilinksi hitting on a the straight teacher before school even started he sighed knowing that tomorrow would roll around too quickly and he would have to face the leather clad Greek god!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After what felt like the shortest sleep in the world, Stiles pulls on the shirt he had decided on, and grabs a quick breakfast. He dashes off to his Jeep, throwing his bag on the passenger seat and turning the key.

Nothing. He lets out a needy groan. "Seriously, after all the money I throw at you... Nothing." Turning the key again, he prays to the Jeep related gods that he wouldn't have to get one of the deputies to drive him to the school on his first day, and yet again nothing.

After a few punches to the steering wheel, he sighs and tries his dad with no luck, watching the time pass. He finally breaks down and does the one thing he might regret....

He texts Derek.

'Hey! So funny story....My car wont start...have you started Bus Duty already?'

The butterflies in his stomach jump into action as he tries to think of what to do if he can't get to the school. It's not like he can jump on the bus with all the kids.... Could he? As his mind wanders his phone buzzes in his pocket, making him jump slightly.

'On my way -D' 

A smile quickly spreads across his face as he grabs his things out of Roscoe. He makes a mental note to get the mechanic out to look at the hunk of a Jeep sitting in his drive, as he starts to munching away at his apple. The noise of Derek's car roars around the corner, making him turn and move closer to the road as the window goes down slowly.

'Hey Derek, thanks... Like really, thanks! Sorry, did I disturb you... or were you on the way?' Words seem to tumble out of Stiles' mouth as he moves to get in. He looks over at Derek, who seems to be lost in thought. 'Earth to Derek? Hello?'

The man shakes his head before taking a deep breath. 'Sorry, yeah, Not a morning person at all' He drives away, constantly seeming on edge.

'You know, the best thing for that is Coffee.' Stiles smiles. "It will wake you right up, I'll make you a cup and bring it out to you on Bus duty.'

'Thanks, that would be nice. But don't you have to set up your classrooms?' The man beside him frowns slightly, clearly concentrating on the road ahead. He finally pulls into the school lot.

'Nah I can take some time off to give my favourite porn star some loving.' A sly grin slides across Stiles' face, who waits for Derek to react. Nothing, Derek just hummed.

'If you have the time, Stiles.' He turns off the car, moving to grab his leather jacket from the back, before getting out of the car. Stiles groans out of frustration. Is this man really that blind? He's trying to flirt with him, and getting nothing back. He lets out a short huff before out of the car as well.

'Thanks for the ride, man.' He watches as Derek moves to the trunk of the car and pulls out his basketball gear. 'You really saved my hide.' He puts on his most charming smile, hoping for something. 

Derek looks up with a soft smile. 'No problem, Stiles. It's on my way here anyway.' 

Stiles watched the man throw the duffel bag over his shoulder. 'I should get going, Bus Duty calls. Maybe I'll see you before classes start?'

Derek heads off towards the gym before Stiles can get out a sarcastic response, but he won't deny the fact that he watched him walk all the way to the gym, eyes glued to that firm ass. And yes, he may have drooled.

By the time he manages to get his eyes off the man's ass, kids are starting to arrive at the school. He quickly rushes towards his classroom, chucking his coffee pot on hoping to get to Derek before the first bell goes.

The coffee finally finishes pouring out, and he practically runs with the coffee cup in his hand 'Hey' he grins over at Derek who is watching the kids file in from the buses 'on cup of hot coffee for you'

Derek turns his attention to Stiles taking the cup with a smile 'Thanks Stiles, You know you really didn't have too' he takes a sip with a smile 'just how I like it too, Hot'

Stiles smirks and thinks of a new name for Derek in his phone

Derek Hale: Likes it Hot


End file.
